Catch Me! I'm Falling In Love!
by whodecidedthispenname
Summary: Lily hated the Potters so much that latley she had been blaming et that went wrong on their name When James comes to Hogwarts for the first time, Lily & James fall in love When she finds out hes a Potter she has to choose from her family troubles or love
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Yeah… okay. J.K. Rowling would be writing stories about the books instead of writing the book.

**This chapter is like the worst one I'll ever write. It's just an introduction to the story. **

Lily looked out the window. She watched all of the magical parents waving to their magical children goodbye. She saw the sadness in the parent's eyes watching their children being sent off for a year at school. She wanted her parents to at least think of her while she was gone. Her parents probably were sad, not because they were going to miss her, but because six years ago she fought with her parents to go to a magical school when she found out that she was a witch.

Unwanted thoughts swarmed through Lily's mind. She remembered what a rough time her family was going through. The Potter's were stealing thousands of dollars from her father's business, and her father had to pay the loans, and all the other bills without enough money.  
The picture of her parents crying in the kitchen entered her mind. She tried to push the memory out of her mind. She _hated _the Potters. Hated them for everything; for watching her father cry silently every night after dinner when he thought no one is watching. For confusing her seven year old sister with the troubles her family was going through. For… lately Lily had been blaming everything on the Potters. She would use their name to blame them on anything that went wrong. Which was everything. 

"Everywhere else is full… do you mind if I…?" Her thoughts were interrupted by a fairly handsome boy. He had hazel eyes and ruffled brown hair. He had a slightly cleft chin.

"Yeah, sure." Lily replied as she scooted down in her seat for him to put his suitcase on the shelf on top of her seat. He sat across from her.

"Hi. I'm Lily." She stuck out her hand for him to shake.

"I'm James." She nodded.

"Are you new here?" Lily asked. He didn't look like anyone she knew for the past six years.

"Yeah. I'm a "transfer student"; I was born a wizard except I wanted to live the real world before I got too involved in this one." Lily was able to understand where he was coming from. "My parents were upset when they heard I rejected my letter." He continued.

"I was muggle born and my parents didn't want me to come to Hogwarts; but I came here anyway my first year." Lily informed him.  
There was a silence.

Lily took out her scarf that was 75 done she was working on. She began to knit. James pulled out a notebook and began to write in it. Soon

they were immersed in their own interests. There was a fairly long silence. Every now and then they would look at each other to see what one another would be doing.

"Who is that for?" James asked suddenly. Lily jumped. He startled her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"Its okay. I'm not sure who it's for. I never really thought of it. I guess I'm just doing it for fun-."

"Oh."   
"What are you doing?" Lily asked.

"Just scribbling some thoughts and random things." He replied.

"You write?"

"Not really. I took a poetry class when I went to school. I guess I enjoyed the class."

"Can I see?" Lily bent over.

"No!" James said defensively.

"Why not?" Lily was taken back by his reaction and bent a little further,

"Because I don't let anyone read it. Please, don't."

"Okay, I'm sorry." Lily decided she want in the mood to knit anymore. She put her scarf down and hugged her knees. James put his notebook away. She began to examine her fingernails.

Lily realized that he was staring at her.

She stared back. They watched each other for fifteen seconds until Lily looked away. She blushed.

He began to ruffle his hair.

"Why do you constantly do that?" Lily asked.

James looked uncertain for a minute. "I'm not sure actually."

"Do you know how to play chess?" James asked.

Lily shooked her head.

"You've never played chess before?" James asked shockingly. 

"Nope."

"Here let me teach you."

"There are…" He taught her how to play the complicated game for about half an hour.  
They set up the game board and the compartment door opened.

"Hey Lils! I was looking for-"Rachel realized that she was talking with James. "I'll catch you later Lils." She winked and quickly ran away.

"Who was that?" James asked as he chuckled.

"She's my best friend since my first year. Are you familiar with anyone here?" Lily asked.

James shook his head.

"You'll make friends. Believe me you'll be okay."

**  
A/N: This is prob gonna be the best fanfic I'm gonna write. If you think this is just a boring Lily and James fanfic. You are sooo wrong. Please review. First chapter sucked… don't worry**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Happy?**

"Who was that guy you were sitting with you on the train?" Rachel asked Lily during the welcoming feast. 

Lily stared up at the flickering candles floating in mid-air.

"His name is James." She replied. 

"James…" Rachel waited for a last name. 

"What?" Lily asked. 

"What's his last name?!" 

"Oh." Lily stared into space trying to remember his last name… or if she asked him for his last name. "I don't think I asked." Lily stuffed herself with potatoes and bacon and for dessert she had chocolate pudding and Jell-O. 

"Do you like him?" Rachel asked.

That was such a "Rachel" question, Lily wasn't sure if she actually asked the question.

"Please. I just met him. He's a complete stranger to me." Lily replied. In truth…Lily wasn't sure. She didn't think of him in a 'crush' sort of way.

He was good-looking. That she couldn't deny. _Wait! I never lied to Rachel before. What am I doing? But I don't actually like him, so I'm not lying to her. But I am thinking about it so I should tell her! _Thoughts zoomed through Lily's mind.

_  
_"Where is he anyway?" Rachel asked. 

That was a good question. Lily didn't even know where he was; she didn't see him since hey got off the Hogwarts Express together. 

Her eyes scanned the room. "I'm not sure." 

She found him, he was sitting next to the… _Maurders_? 

"Rachel! James is sitting with the Maurders." 

"Your point…" 

"He's going to become some self-centered jerk that is….annoying."

"Is that what you really think of Sirius?" Rachel asked blushing.

"Sorry Rachel I didn't mean it in that way." Lily forgot that Rachel liked Sirius.

"No problem."

Lily stared at him. He realized that she was looking and waved. _STOP!_ _I cannot be falling for James! He is just a friend a good friend that's it!_

There was a very long silence.

"Sorry Rachel."

"Huh? Oh, no problem."

NEXT DAY IN POTIONS CLASS.

"This year, you will be learning mostly about…" The class carried on as usual… boring. "Everyone please take a slip and say hello to your new

potions partner."

Lily took a slip from the hat. The slip read _James_.

_James? Which James? There can be fifty James's in this classroom. _

"Who'd you get Rachel?" Lily asked.

"Peter! Out of all the people in this stupid classroom I got Peter!" She was pissed.

"It must be fate!" Lily teased.

"Oh, shut up. Who'd you get… Frank?" Rachel asked sarcastically.

"James." Lily said automatically.

"That is fate." Rachel said as she walked away. "Peter. Get over here!"

"I guess we're potions partners for now."

Lily turned around. It was James. His hazel eyes "captured" her emerald green eyes for a second.

"Yeah. I guess." Lily shrugged. "We might as well start the assignment then."

James agreed.

IN THE GIRLS DORMITORY.

"How was last period… with James?" Rachel asked as Lily changed into her favorite pair of pajamas.

"Cool. How was Peter?" Lily said as she raised her eyebrows teasingly.

"Oh shut- up."

"I have to start this essay."

After she wrote three sentences of her essay. She got into bed. She tried to clear her mind of everything that was going on. Rachel, her father

and mother, her little sister Hannah, older brother Jake, homework, last period that she was going to look forward to for the next 9 months and

everything else… But for some reason, she just couldn't forget a pair of deep hazel eyes. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Very important chapter!!!**   
**Disclaimer**: Yeah…. Okay.

Five days passed by and every Potions class, James and Lily's relationship grew stronger. Lily began to have strong feelings for James.

Breakfast was normal. Lily had a bowl of cereal and a glass of pumpkin juice. Rachel said she would sleep in and skip breakfast. The mail was being delivered and owls zoomed across the Great Hall. Their wings flapping on top of the floating candles. A paper white owl stopped by Lily's glass of pumpkin juice. He squeaked at Lily to untie the letter tied to his feet. 

The letter was from her parents. She quickly torn the envelope and read the letter.  
_Lily-  
We do not want to pressure you, but things are not going too well with your father. Your father says that the Potters are lying in court. We are going through a very rough time. All the best. Have fun in school.  
We love you.  
Mom.  
_ Lily burst into tears. Her mascara swam down her face. She ran out of the Great Hall headed towards any empty corridor.

She tried to avoid all the eyes that were following her. She reached the corridor that led to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

She sat leaning against the wall hugging her legs. She silently wept.

"I hate the Potters. For EVERYTHING. Why didn't they go ruin someone else's father's life? Why did they choose us?" Lily whispered to herself.

Lily wasn't just saying things to make herself feel better she felt it in her heart.

"Pardon?" Someone asked.

Lily looked up. It was James. He sat down beside her.

"May I ask why you ran out of the Great Hall crying hysterically?"

"It's nothing."

"Okay, I understand, you ran out of the Great Hall crying because you felt like it? I do it all the time." James said sarcastically. Lily giggled.

"Really I'm fine." Lily answered as she wiped away her running mascara.

"Just tell me. I pinky promise that I wont tell anyone." James said. Lily laughed.

_Why does he have to be so… caring? _

_  
_"It's just that my family is going through a really hard time." Lily informed him.

"Mine too. My father is like having a really hard time with his business partner."

"Same here. They have been doing business together for like years and now they are stealing thousands of dollars from my father."

"It's going to be okay. Don't worry." James said as he wiped away her mascara.

Lily's stomach did a double flip. Her skin tingled.

"Come, I'll take you to first period."

"Wow… first period!" Lily said sarcastically.

"Yeah, it's the most I can do, unless I can take you to Hogsmeade next weekend." James said with a smile.

"That would be great."

"Okay so, I told you I'd take you to first period."

James helped her up.

They began to walk.

"So… I see you made friends with the Maurders." Lily said.

"Yeah they're cool."

"How did you meet them?" Lily asked.

"They kind of like pushed me against the wall telling me they were going to kill me; as a joke, and then I kind of sat with them and…yeah that it."

They reached Transfiguration.

"See you later." James walked away.

Lily took a seat and ripped a big piece of parchment. She scribbled everything that happened to Rachel.

Rachel's eyes scanned through the paper. When she was half-through a wide smile spread across her face.

"Oh my GOSH! I'm so HAPPY FOR YOU. I'M SO HAP-" Lily put her hand on Rachel's mouth to stop her.

"Shh. Both of us are going to be kicked out if you continue "whispering.""

"Sorry. James is the nicest guy ever. Good thing you didn't waste him." Rachel whispered. (She really did whisper this time.)

"Thanks."

"Lily… what if he is a you know…."

"A what?" Lily asked. She had no idea what Rachel was talking about.

"You know… a Potter." Rachel said lower than before.

"Oh my gosh Rachel, what are the chances that there is a Potter in Hogwarts. It's like… almost impossible." Lily replied.

"You never know." Rachel shrugged.

Lily couldn't pay attention at first, second and half of third period. Her face was still tingling since James wiped away her mascara. Lily liked the

tingly feeling, but it was beginning to annoy her. Her face felt numb after a while. She tried to "wipe it off" during Flitwick until he told her if she wants to go to the bathroom to

see what is wrong with her face. She said she'll pay attention. The bell rang. Finally! Fourth period, last period. The second the class was

dismissed, Lily grabbed Rachel and they ran to Potions. As they got to the classroom they saw James laughing with Sirius.

"Hey Lily, what's up?" James came to her.

"Hey. You know what I was thinking? Sirius should SO ask out Rachel. They would go together so well. Don't you agree?"

"Yeah. I guess."

"So talk to him later about it." Lily told him.

"Okay, I will."

Professor Slughorn swept across the classroom towards his desk. "Please quiet down everyone."

The class slowly stopped their conversations and turned their attention towards Slughorn.

"Today you will be doing a review on what we learned in the past two weeks to see if you are catching on. Your worksheet will be passed

around. 

The "worksheet" (which was really a booklet) was passed around and the whole classroom soon broke up into groups. James and Lily brought

their desks together. 

"You know… after people start to go out, they talk more; with us it is just a look in the hallway." James said sarcastically. 

"Ha ha. Before we start talking about our personal lives… could we start this before this becomes our homework? I have enough to begin with." 

"Who said it was going to be home-work if we don't-" James was interrupted. 

"Oh yeah and if you do not finish this it will be your homework due in two days. That should be… October 13." Slughorn announced. 

Lily gave him an "I told you so" look on her face. 

"So then let's start." James said. He carefully wrote his first name on the paper. His pen ran out of ink. 

"You have a pen, I mean a feather; whatever they're called." James asked. They both started laughing. 

"Yes, I do have a feather." Lily said as she giggled. She took one out of her book-bag. She gave it to him. 

He carefully wrote his last name on the booklet. _James Potter. _

Lily wiped her eyes, she couldn't believe what she saw on the parchment. _It's impossible. Completely insane. _Her stomach hurt. She felt dizzy.

Her boyfriend was the boy her family cried for every night. His father is the one that caused her father so much pain. And he was using her

"feather." 

She wasn't sure what made her do it. She didn't want to know, just so that she would have the temptation to let it go again but she took her hand

a swung it across James's face. He fell back. People started clapping. _What am I doing? _Lily felt her heart slowly shrink until it fell into the pit in

her stomach. 

She was completely in love with the son of the person that was tearing her family apart. Lily wasn't sure for how long she was just staring at

James, but sooner or later she ran out of the room. What a liar! He said his family was going through a hard time. His father was probably

bathing in money right then. Lily's father couldn't afford Lily and Jake a working desk. They stole thousands of dollars from her father. She was

the one that had to watch her mother cry every night. _I am going to break up with him and ask him why he didn't say anything the whole time. I _

_am going to forget everything about him I will forget I ever went out with him. _As much as she felt it, Lily was not able to let go the thought of him

ruffling his hair, or his deep hazel eyes staring into hers or when he whispered to her that he loved her when they were in the common room, or

when he asked her if she was cold when they would walk back from Care of Magical Creatures. _But he doesn't no that I am an Evan. I never _

_told him on the train or ever. We never brought it up! He still doesn't know_. She couldn't believe what she was thinking. She had to do it,

because he was a… you know…., a Potter

**Each chapter gets better… please, please, please review**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: What do you think??_  
_**A/N**: The beginning of this chapter is stupid but the end gets better._  
Okay, I struck him and then…. Did I leave? Bloody Hell! What's wrong with me? I'm sure I heard cheering coming from the back of the class. I also heard gasps. But WHAT HAPPENED AFTER???? _Lily couldn't even think straight.  
She hadn't spoken to anyone since that horrible class. It seemed like years…. which was actually a couple of hours. She was too scared to go to dinner, and she was too scared to go to the hospital wing to see if she slapped him too hard. She had been lying in her bed reading the last letter she got from her family.   
She could practically recite it.

_Lily-  
We do not want to pressure you, but things are not going too well with your father. Your father says that the Potters are lying in court. We are going through a very rough time. All the best. Have fun in school.  
We love you.  
Mom_

Lily burst into tears all over again. What was she going to do? She couldn't face anyone. She hadn't even seen Rachel. But she had to go to class tomorrow. What would happen then? She loved him. She knew it was ridiculous because they only knew each other for two weeks. But she didn't understand how she didn't figure out his last name. Maybe it was fate.

She heard someone coming upstairs. She quickly sat up. It was… _Sirius?_   
"What in bloody hell are you doing up here?" She yelled.  
"Woowww. Calm down. Look, we have to talk." Sirius said.  
She was too nervous to even figure out how he got up there.  
"What do you want?" She asked.  
"You know what! What's going on? What was that today? Have you gone mad? He passed out!"  
Lily couldn't believe it. _He passed out?  
_"Look Sirius, I don't know why I did it but it's hard to explain. James just isn't the right guy and we just aren't meant to be together. That's all."  
"That's why you slapped him?"  
"No."  
"Then tell me why!"  
"I can't"  
"Why?"  
"Because."  
"Because why?"   
"Because it's personal."  
"Why is it personal?" Sirius asked grinning.  
"That's not funny."  
"If you don't tell me why, I'll go on."  
"You want to know why?"   
"Yes."  
"Go tell him my last name."  
"Why?"   
"Just go. There I told you. Bye."  
"If this is a prank I swear I'll-"  
"What do you think of Rachel?" Lily asked curiously.  
"Why?" Sirius asked as she saw a small smile form across his face.  
"I just want to know."  
"She's okay…"   
"'Okay'…??"  
"Okay fine, I like her. Bye."  
Lily watched as Sirius headed down the stairs quietly.  
Lily looked at her watch. 8:45.  
Rachel would be back from dinner any minute.   
Lily read the letter again and again as pictures of her family stood in her mind. Thoughts shot back and forth when she saw Alice walk through the door.  
"I'm guessing you don't want to talk about it…" Alice said quietly as she stood by Lily's bedpost.   
"Yeah, you guessed right. Wait… how do you know about it?" Lily asked.  
"Well, by now everyone knows about it. James Potter is the most famous boy in Hogwarts. He is a Maurder you know…"   
"Yeah, now I know."  
There was a long silence.  
"Yeah well I'll be right back."  
She heard Rachel's voice coming up the stairs.  
She knocked on the door.  
"Come in."  
"Open it."  
Lily stood up and opened the door.  
Rachel had come with dinner for Lily.  
"I figured you would be hungry." Rachel said as she tried not to topple over the piles of clothes on the floor.  
"You figured right." Lily didn't even realize that she was hungry until the sweet smell of sweet potato made its way into her mouth.  
"I know something you don't." Lily said.  
"I also know something you don't." Rachel replied.   
"You first." They both said together.  
"Sirius likes you."  
"James wants to talk to you."  
They both said at the same time.  
"Oh my GDD are you joking??" Rachel asked in complete shock.  
Lily was so nervous.  
"What am I supposed to do? If I talk to him he's going to hate me."  
"He's actually downstairs. Go!" Rachel said pushing her.  
Lily didn't know what she was doing until she was visible to be seen in the common room.  
_I have two choices right know:  
1) I run upstairs and look like an idiot.  
2) I go downstairs and sit alone like an idiot.  
_Lily chose number two because shed look less like an idiot.

Eyes followed her all the way to her seat and then gave up. She scanned the room for James but he couldn't be seen.  
She felt someone pat her shoulder.  
"I think we need to talk." A voice said. Lily didn't even have to turn to figure out that it was James.  
"Me too." Lily replied.  
He grabbed her hand and they headed for somewhere where they can be alone.  
They ran down the hallways twisting and turning until he stopped. Which meant that she had to stop too.  
"Whats going on?" He asked her. His eyes were so big. She wanted to hate him but she couldn't. Who said she had to hate _him _she could hate his family. No one said they were getting married tomorrow.  
"I don't know what to say to you. You know who I am now. Why don't you hate me?" Lily thought she sounded so stupid.  
"Why should I hate you? Who are you that I should hate you?"  
She was going to cry. Why did he have to be so charming?  
"Didn't Sirius tell you? You don't know who I am?" She asked.  
"What are you talking about?" He asked. "Who are you Lily? Who are you?" 

A/N: Dun Dun Dunnnnn. You want more? Review 


End file.
